Akira Toya
|eva = Scott Perrie |image gallery = yes }} Akira Toya (塔矢アキラ, Tōya Akira) is a Main Character of Hikaru no Go and a 3-Dan Go player. He is the son of Koyo Toya and Hikaru Shindo's biggest rival. Appearance Akira, while close in age to Hikaru, has a slightly more mature and taller appearance. Akira's eyes are more pointed and sloped as opposed to Hikaru's rounded eyes. Akira's eyes become smaller as he grows older, and the fringe in his hair becomes thicker. He is shown wearing school uniforms and formal suits, but otherwise, he casually wears bold checkered sweaters and tan or khaki colored slacks. Akira has black hair (jungle green in the animated series) in an okappa/page boy hairstyle with black (jungle green in the anime) eyes. Personality Akira is initially friendly, polite, and kind. His obsession with Hikaru makes Akira more fierce, serious and composed in Go. He Felt furious when Hikaru makes a statement go on to become a Pro and take a title or two. His rivalry with Hikaru also makes Akira act professional and serious towards Kosuke Ochi, whom Akira was tutoring at the time. He goes as far as to demand proper respect from Ochi as his teacher. Akira begins lying to himself about Hikaru being his rival, but they eventually form a friendly bond. Akira's mannered and mature nature often clashes with Hikaru's assertive and upbeat personality both in and outside of Go. History Having begun his Go studies at the age of two, Akira quickly became very skilled and was not allowed to enter in children's tournaments for fear that he might crush the other children's spirits after beating them. Plot Beginning Arc Akira first appeared at the Go Salon where Hikaru took Sai to play Go. Unwilling to play against adults, Hikaru then noticed Akira and asked Ms. Ichikawa if he could play Akira since they were both around the same age. Ms. Ichikawa tried to warn Hikaru that Akira was a strong player, but Akira agreed to play Hikaru. Sai, using Hikaru, beat Akira swiftly. Everyone in the Go Salon was shocked by Akira being beaten by Hikaru. Ms. Ichikawa then tells Akira that Hikaru had never played a game before in his life. This left him surprised and wondering who Hikaru really was. Go Middle School Tournament Arc Akira went to Kaio Middle School to apply attending there when the Principal asks Akira to join the go club in order to give encouragement. Internet Go Arc While Akira doesn't play Internet Go a lot, he once skipped a pro exam match and lost by default so he could battle with Sai on Internet Go, although he was unable to win. Later during the Day, Akira went to the go salon where Ms. Ichikawa asks Akira how did he do at Pro Exam which Akira inform here that he skip the First day much to her shock. Akira reassured her that he didn't fail and the Pro Exams had only just begun and will not miss his next game. Later Mr. Hirose arrived and inform Akira he happens to saw Hikaru at an Internet Cafe which led Akira asked where the Internet Cafe and run off to the Internet Cafe assumed that Hikaru was Sai but when he arrived Hikaru was look at Shonen Jump Website eventually Akira decide to not bother Hikaru again. Akira later passes the Pro Exam on his first try and without losing except for his Default lost. Insei Arc Training Arc Pro Exam Arc Sai vs Meijin Arc Sai Disappearance Arc Akira was concern over Hikaru missing from promotion Dan series which caused Hikaru automated forfeit in the promotion games. He visits Hikaru's school to find out his reason but it did not go well. Return Arc During a lunch break for a match with Hikaru, Akira tells him that there is another someone in Hikaru. Before leaving, Hikaru tells him that one day he might tell him the story. Akira realizes this and starts chasing after him for it but Hikaru refuses to tell him now. Hikaru later visits the Go Salon Akira frequented and they get into arguments a lot. Hokuto Cup Arc Akira was automatically selected to participate due to having exceptional good records and meeting its condition of under 18. Go Akira is strong player and is exceptionally skilled Akira was so skilled that His Father forbid him from participating amateur tournament in fear that he would crush the spirit of aspiring player. Relationship Hikaru Shindo Koyo Toya Hiroyuki Ashiwara Seiji Ogata Games Played Trivia *The green hair Akira is given in the anime makes him resemble Haku from Spirited Away, although Akira's hair color is originally black and Hikaru no Go came two years before the movie. *There seems to be a gag in which Akira 'appears unexpectedly' and startles everyone else, especially Shindou. This is especially apparent when Hikaru decides to quit Go after Sai disappears and Akira tracks him down in a library. Hikaru later states Akira is 'bad for the heart' for doing this often. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japan Category:Professionals